Damn The Two Tickets
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: What happens when naruto and sasuke go to the hotsprings alone because pervy kakashi is a bastard and sakura lost? Who knows.
1. Chapter 1

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO?!?!?!?!"

"Because Naruto, we only have two tickets and you're the one who got picked out the box with Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei answered.

Naruto growled. "Just Let sakura go! She's the one who wants to stay with Uchiha! NOT ME!"

Sakura's eyes sparkled as She admirably looked at Kakashi. "He just said he didn't want to go so can u PWEASE!, let me go?"

Kakashi smiled kindly patting the strawberry's head. "Sorry sakura. This trip is for Naruto and sasuke."

Sakura pouted, glaring at naruto. Then she thumped back into her seat."Fine. Just make sure, Naruto, that you don't touch sasuke. If u do i will track u down and destroy you."

Naruto sweat-drops. "Like i would do anything with a stupid uchiha."

Naruto new the second he said that Hell would come abroad.

"What did u say?," Sakura asked, voice bitch like.

That bitch, Naruto thought. I can say anything i want! "Cant u here Sakura? I said why the hell would i do anything with a stupid, arrogant, self-absorbed, BASTARD like Uchiha."

Sakura turned red and stomped her foot down, standing up. "How dare u say that! Sasuke is amazing and wonderful and beautiful and smart! Unlike you!"

Naruto stood up too. "Do u EVER stop complimenting Sasuke?!?! Get the fuck over him u stupid flower! He doesn't like u and he never will!"

The train suddenly jumped. It had hit a really big rock.

Naruto lost his balanced and fell onto a seat---sakura had grabbed onto Kakashi sensei.

"Ouch!," Naruto whined, rubbing his head. "What the He....."

He looked up and saw that he was laying in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke was starring at him: into his blue orbs of beauty. Fox-boys' mouth opened slightly in aww, not able to speak.

Sasuke had naughty pictures in his mind. Just thinking about the Dobe made him excited. But then he grimaced I cant do it here no matter how much i want to. Not with idiot sakura and pervy kakashi.

Reluctantly, Sasuke threw Naruto off him---in the rudeliest manner he could conjure up--- and into the next seat.

"Shut up."

Naruto glared at him. "You shut up."

Sasuke didn't reply.

Yes, obviously, Sasuke Uchiha had the hots for the blond, obnoxious(me: sp?) idiot. Ever since they kissed at the academy. That wonderful kiss, had done it all.

And who knew? Maybe the blond dobe liked him too. (Me :lol that rhymes XDDD)

The next few hours of the train trip to Koyson Hot Springs were filled with lots of complaining from Naruto and lots of aggrivation (Me: I leaned that word in Family today ^_^Well, i already knew it but i would never think of using it.......im gunna stop talking now) from Sakura. Kakashi kept calm as always, just smiling and patting there heads. Sasuke starred out the murkey window, still thinking of the Dobe-Naru.

Finally the train stopped. Naruto and Sasuke grabbed there bags and got off the train.

Sakura followed Sasuke and hugged him, saying 'i'll miss you, sasu-kun' and went back into the train, ignoring Naruto completely. Kakashi--who had stayed at the door--smiled and waved. "Try not to get into fights kids."

He glanced at Raven-boy for a moment and a whole conversation went on in the only-one-second-glance.

Have fun, sasuke., was what it told Sasuke. And of course Sasuke already knew what it meant.

Kakashi boarded the train.

This is going to be a loooong week. Might as well make the best of it.," Naruto thought.

"Lets go, I want to see our room."

Sasuke followed after the sad but excited Naruto. They walked on the dirt path that lay between two sets of trees until they saw the check in house thingy.

It smelled like peaches. They went to the front counter.

(((Sasuke's POV)))

Me and Naruto walked to the front desk and saw a woman standing there reading a book called: Suki Suki jinsei (Suki love life) (Me:Shut up i know i have crappy Japanese xD)

She had a golden name-tag that said: Akima Chikako.

Naruto-dobe wrang the bell that was on the counter.

The woman didn't look up.

This time, i wrang it. Alot louder.

Akima glanced over her book and saw us. She set it down and smiled really kindly.

"And what may i do for you two little cute boys?," she said sweetly.

"We're sapposedly have a reservation here......," Naruto murmured sourly.

I elbowed him in the side. He whimpered.

Then i handed the girl a piece of paper Kakashi-sensei had given to me.

She looked over it, eyes wideneing every second. " and ! How nice! You have arrived! Hina!"

Another woman came over, she looked almost identical to Akima.

The woman bowed,beaming "I am Hina Chikako. It is nice to meet you. Please, let me show you to your rooms!"

"Ok," Naruto and I said in usion. Naruto blushed from the togetherness of out voices.

Someone came to take our bags but we refused to give them up. "Sorry, but we dont like letting other people do our work," Is what we told them.

Hina took us back outside and we started walking along a beautiful stone path sarrounded my trees and bushes and flowers. It was really pretty. I wonder how kakashi even got tickets for this place......

And then we came in front of the house. It was pleasing, as expected. It was just really....Large.

Hina stopped infront of it and turned to us, bowing. "Welcome to Koyson Hot Springs. I hope u enjoy your stay. If u have any issues, please contact Me or Akima."

We nodded and Hima took off.

Lets see how this turns out

(((Naruto's POV)))

"WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!," I yelled, grinning widely. I slid open the door and walked in. It was larger on the inside. There were lots of windows and a nice kitchen and two bedrooms and a big bathroom.

I chose the bigger bedroom. I set my bags down and started to explore the house-place-spa-thing.

Boring Uchiha had sat down on the floor in the living room, having already poofed his bags into the other room.

I went into the bathroom. It had two baskets there. "Hey Sasuke! Look there are two baskets here!," i shouted, not even thinking. Sasuke poofed behind me and inspected the baskets.

The baskets consisted of : Lotion, shampoo, conditioner, scrubies, towels, and soap.

Then my stomach growled. I rubbed it, frowning "Someone is Hrungry!(Me: NO, that is NOT spelled wrong xD)

I went into the kitchen and started opening lots of cabinets. Finally i found the ramen and hugged it. "Thank you Great Hokage of Ramen!"

I found a pan and poured water in it from the faucet-thingy. Then i turn the stove on and set the pan there to boil.

"We just got here and all you can think about is ramen?"

"Shut up Teme. Its called being hungry idiot," I replied in a growl.

I sat on the other side of Uchiha, waiting. I started inspecting Sasuke.

The hot ass and tight abs. The pale skin and blackish-blue hair. The onyx eyes that stared somewhere i didn't know of. He was so hot.

I wanted to kiss him right there. Just do out the whole thing. Ever since the day i had accidently kissed him at the Acedemy, I loved him. But unfortunately, sasuke teme hated me. Completely. Utterly refused my existence.

If He liked me, I would be surprised. Absolutely.

To start a conversation, i spoke. "What time is it Uchiha-Teme?"

Sasuke looked at the clock on the stove. " 10:23 pm"

"What?!?!?" I looked outside. and saw that it was dark, besides the torches that were run along the whole spring to light up the area. "How did it get to be so late?!"

"Pay more attention to your surrounding dobe."

This week is not going to go well.

"How late does the spring stay open?," I asked.

Uchiha's eyebrow twitched. "What am i? 20 questions?"

I sighed.

"2:55."

"What?"

"2:55"

"Uchiha-teme, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Damn u fucking DOBE! 2:55 IS WHEN THE FUCKING SPRING POOL CLOSES!"

I slapped myself mentally. "I knew that.....," I lied.

I frowned. Then I sat up and turned of the boiling water. I walked into the Bathroom and grabbed my basket.

"Where do you think your going?," Sasuke asked me, raising an eyebrow.

Who the hell does he think he is? "Well, mother, im going to the spring if that's alright with you," I said sarcastically.

Uchiha's mouth opened to reply but i quickly ran out the door and slammed it shut.

I punched the air, smirking. "Lets go have some fun tonight!"


	2. Chapter 2

---Recap---

"Where do you think your going?," Sasuke asked me, raising an eyebrow.

Who the hell does he think he is? "Well, mother, im going to the spring if thats alright with you," I said sarcastically.

Uchiha's mouth opened to reply but i quickly ran out the door and slammed it shut.

I punched the air, smirking. "Lets go have some fun tonight!"

---End of recap---

I walked along the stone walkway intill i came infrot of the Hot Springs CHanging room. I walked in.

I stripped down and threw my clothes in a pile on the bench.

I unwrapped my basket and took the conditioner, shampoo,soap and scrubie . I went into the shower area and washed my body.

I walked back to the bench when i was done---dripping with freezing cold water---and put back the items i had gotten.

I grabbed a towel and slung it over my my way out, i noticed cans of sake. I grabbed alot.

I went outside into the outside spring.

It was really steamy and foggish. I could faintly see little balls of lights placed around the area. I could here the sound of running water.

I made my way around the slick rocks and then found the entrance. I set down the cans of Sake beside me and slid into the water.

It was really hot. Just the way i liked it. I leaned agaist a humid rock, grabbing the sake and popping the top open. I gulped it down, crunching the can after words and sighing.

All the tension seemed to lift off me. All the horrible thoughts about previous incidents were whiped away. Just peacefullness and calmness.

"Ahhh this feels sooo good!," I laughed, drinking another can. "I wish i could do this every day!"

The hot water seeped into my skin, i felt really soft. My mind was going all fuzzy like. I didnt know if it was the alchohol or the steam.

Both.

After a while i got drunk, as my mind had faintly warned me.

Uchiha is really hot. He has a real nice ass and tight abs. I wish he liked me like i liked him.......," i said out loud, barely caring

I frowned and pushed myself under the water. I stayed there for a while.

Uchiha.......

Then someone grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up.

I gasped when i reached the air. The element mixture filled into my lungs really quickly, causing me to cough.

"WHAT THE HELL DO U THINK YOUR DOING DOBE?!?!?!?!?! TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

(((Sasuke's POV)))

"WHAT THE HELL DO U THINK YOUR DOING DOBE?!?!?!?!?! TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!?!?!?!?!?!?," I yelled at the fox boy i had jsut rescued from drowning.

I was really angry. My love had almost died.

Naruto stopped his coughing fits and stared at me eyes confused. He was blushing alot.

He was Drunk.

Suddenly Naruto's expression became hard and he pushed me off him.

"What do u think your doing?! I was trying to fucking relax!"

"Your were under there for seven minutes!," I retorted. "And Your Drunk!"

Naruto flushed redder. "I-im n-not Drunk Teme!"

Damn you Dobe.

I forced my lips on Naruto. Naruto starred at me shocked. He couldnt think, most likely.

TO loosen him up, i rubbed my nee into his groin. Naruto moaned. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me back.

He opened his mouth and my tongue slipped in, memorizing the wonderful taste.

"Nnnn....Sasuke....I love you...."

I smiled, and looked at him. "I love you too Dobe."

"Good."

I grabbed the drunk Naruto's arm and started to pull him out the spring. I forced him up the hill that was besides the spring and then once we had reached the top we fell to the soft grass, laughing.

Naruto wrapped his arms around me and we started a very passionate kiss of true love.

(((My Nararator POV ^_^)))

On that night, the newly loving couple made love to each other. Yes, they had sex. And then after that, when they were wrapped in each others embrace, they fell asleep. When the sun peeped up in the morning, they awoke at the same time and shared another passionate kiss, reminding each other how much they loved them. They watched the sun rise, knowing that there love would live forever on.

The week went by with many kisses and love scenes.

On the last day of the vacation, Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, smiling.

"I love you, Dobe,"Sasuke told Naruto.

"I love you, Teme,"Naruto replied .

(((Me, who actually is the Narorater XD :) Great, now we now they love each other!

*Next day, on the train.*

(((Naruto's POV)))

Me, Kikashi-sensei and Sasuke were sitting on the bumpety train. I was next to Sasuke, who was starring at the window and Kakashi was in the seat next us.

"How was the trip?"

I laughed punching the air. "Great! Im in top shape for training!"

Kakashi nodded, looking at Sasuke. "Did u like the trip Sasuke?"

My lover turned to Kakashi. "It was fine."

I didnt know if there was some kind of hint of something, but Kakashi-sensei had grinned and patter are heads.

Then i noticed the strawberry girl wasnt here.

"Where's Sakura?"

Kakashi smirked really big.

"At Aiko Cho Hotsprings with Ino"


End file.
